


Lucky You

by eratothemuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oral, Oral Sex, Plus-Sized Reader, Smut, not safe for work, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: Sam and the reader have been taking their relationship slow. Sam’s ready to make things more physical, but the reader hasn’t been… Until now. Sam finds out the source of her reluctance and gets rid of all her insecurities. ((Plus-sized reader!!))





	Lucky You

**Author's Note:**

> This one here’s for all my Sam girls! I’ve never written a oneshot for Sammy and I really wanted to add some more Sammy Smut™️ to the blog, so here you go! I hope y’all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Based on these imagines: Imagine telling Sam you want to take it slow. | Imagine Sam Winchester taking your virginity.  
> \- Meg <3 xx

_How did I get so lucky?_ That was a question that ran through your mind frequently when Sam was involved. Finding a relationship like the one you had was rare when it came to being a hunter. Most of the hunters you had the pleasure of meeting were the love ‘em and leave ‘em types, and that just wasn’t you.

Then there was Sam. No, Sam and you had been good friends long before anything had turned romantic between the two of you. Even still, he’d never approached you like some guys had in the past, as if you were a piece of meat or a potential conquest for the night. In fact, Sam knew good and well that you were a virgin.

It wasn’t as if you were keeping it secret. You’d never been ashamed of that fact or kept it to yourself much. If someone asked, you told, and if it came up in conversation you never shied away from it.

It wasn’t as if you’d set out to save yourself for someone special like in some romance novel. You just never felt like you’d found the right person at the right time. The more the years ticked on with your virginity intact, the more you’d wanted your first time to actually mean something. You didn’t want for it to be with some passerby you’d met in a bar during a hunt in the middle of Ohio or something. When you did decide to have sex for the first time, you wanted for it to be with someone who mattered to you and who genuinely cared about you, too.

That was why, the first time you and Sam did start getting heated, you had pushed him away when you started getting uncomfortable and said, “I want to take this slow, Sam.” Things were going too far too fast and you weren’t ready for that.

Sam had given a small nod, clearing his throat as he reluctantly but understandingly backed off from the way his hands had been wandering your body, “Okay.” He’d let out a chuckle as his blush had deepened for a moment when he teased, “I might have to take a cold shower after that, though.”

You were unable to keep a burst of nervous energy from materializing in the form of a guilty laugh, “Ditto on that. Sorry, I don’t want to be a tease. I’m just not ready to take things to a more physical place right now.” Sam leaned in to capture your lips in a slower, more subdued way than your lips had been locked moments before, pulling back with a smile.

He licked the taste of you from his lips, “Don’t be sorry. I want you to be completely sure you want me in the same way I want you when we do get to that place.” Sam took a shaky breath, seeming to hold himself back from kissing you again when he added, “And,  _believe me_ , I want you like that.”

God, just thinking about those words still made you blush, even months afterwards.

As the time passed since that conversation, it had gotten admittedly harder and harder not to jump each other’s bones. There had definitely been a few cold showers on your part, too, some nights even ending in you working out your frustration with your own fingers and the whisper of his name on your tongue. Sam didn’t  _knowingly_  pressure you any, but seeing the disappointment each time you’d pull away made your stomach churn with butterflies and the wish that you  _were_  ready to share that part of yourself with him. But the fact of the matter was that you simply  _weren’t_  ready, and you couldn’t just ignore that.

But ever since that hunt in Tennessee a little over a week ago where you’d had a close call with a coven of witches, something had changed. You’d come so close to actually getting killed that when Sam and you had gotten back to the motel it was so hard to not give into each other due to the worry it had caused. Pulling away from Sam that night had been the hardest thing you think you’d ever done, and you found yourself questioning why you were really waiting anymore to take that step with him? You and Sam had been so close for so long and there was no question that he cared for you. You’d shared your ‘ _I love you’_ s months ago. You  _wanted_  to give your virginity to him and with the near-death experience under your belt, you were less scared of your own insecurities than never getting to show him how much you loved him.

That was why you’d chose to sit out the next hunt. This one had the boys going just outside of Lebanon. A simple salt-and-burn run that allowed you the break you needed to think things through in your head after what had happened in Tennessee. Sam had been unsure about leaving you at first, slightly scared that he’d messed something up between you by going as far as he had in Tennessee, but you had insisted he join Dean, promising you’d call if you needed anything. That was that. No arguing with you. Maybe he needed the space to think, too, you wondered. They left on Wednesday, but it didn’t take long for them to clean things up and be headed back home on Saturday.

You took full advantage of those five days. By the end of them, you’d decided just what you wanted to do. Just how far you really wanted this thing between you and Sam to go.

You still couldn’t believe you’d bought this thing. Looking at yourself in the mirror of your room, you could already feel your palms beginning to nervously sweat. You’d never worn something this revealing or uncomfortable. It was clearly only meant to be worn to be taken off and, after all, wasn’t that the reason you’d bought it in the first place?

The more you stared at yourself, the more you hated what you’d originally thought to be quite cute on you when you’d tried it in the lingerie store. Maybe you should just take it off right now and change back into your normal mismatched yet comfortable underwear. Forget you ever even thought about this and resign yourself to an unrealistic life of cold showers forever.

No.

_No._

That was not happening after you’d stressed about this for the last two days. After you’d went to the effort of going to a store and trying on numerous unflattering lingerie before you’d finally come across this one. In reality, it was a beautiful set. Nothing too kinky or intimidating, yet the way it fit you flattered what it did happen to cover and accentuated what it didn’t.

But you’d never been too happy with how your body looked in a mirror. There was always that extra meat on your bones that you’d carried for as long as you could remember. You weren’t by any means the perfect hourglass of a girl with fat in all the right places. You had stretch marks, cellulite, and love handles. Sam hadn’t ever seen you in a bikini let alone thislittle number.

It was a dark set, of course, since you thought dark colors looked best on you. The bra didn’t bite into your skin like some of your others had in the past, but instead fit you like a bra was supposed to thanks to the sizing the shopgirl had done for you to get the perfect fit. It pushed up your boobs more than you ever were comfortable with, causing an accentuated dip in them that wasn’t there in the comfortable t-shirt bras you were used to. Lace trailed two inches below the underwire to almost frame the area just below your breasts. It caused the illusion of a slimming effect that made there look to be somewhat of a waistline on your body, which was honestly why you’d chosen this set in the end.

Then there were the panties.  _Panties_  was a stretch. You felt like you were wearing a string despite the fact that there was more fabric than a thong clinging to your body. You could barely look at yourself in them without blushing all kinds of crimson. They fit, but purposefully exposed a whole lot more of your ass than you’d liked in underwear before. You definitely couldn’t wear these on a hunt, that’s for sure, because they’d be riding into your ass far too uncomfortably quick. You had to admit that they did make your ass look amazing, though. You looked sexier than you ever felt you had before and maybe that was what really made you uncomfortable. This was foreign, unexplored territory you were stepping out onto, right here.

You’d opted out of wearing some kind of ridiculously high heels like you’d seen models in magazines accompany this type of thing with. The last thing you needed was to fall flat on your face and you really didn’t need anything else to worry about right now, particularly coordination or balance.

You turn around from the mirror before you can talk yourself out of it and tie your usual white cotton robe closed around you. It was later in the night and Sam was in his room, unpacking the bag he’d brought with him on the hunt he and Dean had just returned from. Your door looked ominous to you now as you forced yourself to open it, pushing your feet to move in the direction of his room without turning and running back right this second.

Finding yourself in front of his closed door quicker than it felt like it should have taken, you can’t help but glance down the hallway for any sign of Dean heading towards the showers like he always did when he got back from a hunt. Seeing no sign of the older Winchester in the hallway, the door before you comes under your scrutiny next. It was identical to your own, apparently standard to all of the bedrooms the bunker held.

_Deep breath, (Y/N)._

You don’t knock, just turn the doorknob. Sam looks up from where he was putting his guns away to catch you with a smile.

“Hey, are you about to take a shower?” Sam asks as he catches sight of your robe, “Hate to tell you that Dean’s already beat you to it. The hot water will probably be all used up by the time he’s done. You know how he loves that shower.”

You slip into Sam’s room, shutting the door behind you as you begin, “That’s okay. I wasn’t planning on taking a shower anyway.” A tilt of his head is all you let him address you with before you make another step towards him, “I missed you, Sam.”

This wasn’t Sam’s first rodeo. You could tell he caught on almost immediately to your mood with how his eyes widened by a fraction in understanding, his lips parting in mild surprise as your fingers went to the single tied band around your waist that kept the robe closed. You knew you had already gone completely red with a blush as his eyes followed your hands when they untied the tie. With a circular shrug of your shoulders, the robe fell, revealing what you’d bought just for him.

“Wow,” Sam breathes, and you keep yourself from covering back up under his explorative eyes. He moves towards you much quicker than you’d moved towards him, almost reflexively reaching out to brush his fingers against the skin of your waist, “That’s— You look— Wow.“

“I want you, Sam,” you sound much more confident than you felt, and Sam’s eyes snap from your body to catch your own gaze and hold it as a pleased little smile comes to his lips.

“Are you sure about this?” Sam asks, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows, clearly holding himself back as his left hand’s grip on your waist tightens.

You nod, “I want you to be my first. I’ve wanted that for a long time, but I was kind of scared to be honest. I know I’m not perfect looking—”

Sam prevents you from speaking any further when he interrupts, “What are you talking about, (Y/N)? You’re  _amazing_. Like, look at  _this_ ,” Sam reaches with his right hand to the strap of your bra, his finger cutting between the strap and your skin to smooth down towards the cup, “Look at  _you_  in this.” His voice lowers when he chuckles, “It almost makes me sad that I’ve got to take it off of you.” Sam’s hazel eyes look several shades darker as they travel down your chest, “Almost.”

You kiss him first. Pressing your mouth against his own in a slow, smooth kiss that lasts far too little an amount of time before you pull away out of your own need to see the look in his eyes that said this was okay. Sam looks at you for a wonderful split second that lets you know this is more than okay with him before he springs forward to recapture your lips. If one of you were going to stop, it definitely wasn’t going to be him.

This time, it wasn’t going to be you, either.

You kiss him back with all the experience of the several months you’d been together, though his lips still move more assuredly than yours do as he presses into you, his hands on you seemingly frozen in their grasp on your body. The half-unpacked duffel on his bed was left just as forgotten as your robe was on the floor. You melt into him just like you always have, your arms smoothing around his neck to pull him down closer to you, your hands weaving into his hair as you moan into the kiss. That spurs Sam forward from the standstill he’d been at as he waited for you to take the initiative. To move him in a way you wanted. A way you were comfortable with.

Your bra strap snaps back onto your skin when his hand slips from under it, far louder than it was painful as that hand splays against your back, pulling you flush against him. Your chest and the bra that encased it gave to the muscles of Sam’s chest as he slipped his hand down your back and into the band of your panties, grabbing the fleshy cushion of your ass as he releases a moan into the space that forms between your lips when he releases them for a millisecond before delving back into the kiss.

Somehow he’d already unclasped your bra as you found yourself lost in the fabric of time and space, too completely immersed in his lips moving against yours and focusing on your own breathing and kissing him back to even so much as notice it until you felt the fabric slouch against your chest, the straps falling down your shoulders as his hands guided them, all the while with his lips moving against yours as if his life depended on it. Sam had kissed you a lot, but never had he kissed you like this. There was a desperate passion behind it and a slight fear that if he were to stop, you’d back out.

Little did Sam know that you were as sure about wanting him right now as you were sure about pushing him away that very first time you’d gotten hot and heavy with him. Adamantly.

Sam leans away from you and that’s when the bra falls, your lips parting with a gasp from you as you instinctively make to shield yourself. The heat had traveled down your neck, blushing the skin of your chest as you looked away from him nervously, only for Sam to reach out and gently pull away your hands, his lips traveling down your jaw.

“Don’t hide from me, sweetheart,” Sam’s breath fans hot against your neck, causing a shiver to run down your spine as you do as he says with your own shaky breath. Your hands go to the collar of his shirt, needing to distract them from blanketing yourself from his eyes. You begin to unbutton his flannel as he looks between you for a moment to admire the view before dipping to kiss your neck.

Sam’s mouth was open and hot against your neck as he kissed his way until he found a spot that made you moan before settling in and abusing it. Your fingers fumble against his buttons as you arch your back into his hands, craning your neck to give him more access. That has Sam chuckling against you, the mixture of his lips and breath on your skin causing heat to collect deep in your abdomen.

His shirt falls from him to be abandoned on the floor just as your bra was before suddenly he’s walking you towards the bed. The backs of your knees hit the bed before you fall down on it thanks to Sam pushing you back. Sam’s hands hook behind your knees to push you further up the bed and cause a surprised squeal to leave you.

“Push that crap off the bed,” Sam growls as he hovers over you to kiss the side of your breast, his knees dipping into the bed as he finds his grip on your thighs, getting handfuls each time he grabbed you.

You don’t think twice before shoving the duffel from the bed. Whatever was inside it clanks on the hard floor but bothers neither of you as you run your fingers through Sam’s dark hair while he nips and kisses his way across your chest. Maybe leaving love marks for tomorrow; you’d have to wait and see. You can’t help how fast your heart was beating or how quick your breathing is, your chest arching into his mouth as he looks up to you with a positively lecherous spark in his eyes.

“Sam,” you whimper in little more than a whisper at the intensity in his eyes, feeling another chuckle be smothered by the cushion of your skin as he kisses down the curve of your stomach, one of the parts of your body you were most self-conscious about.

“Do you have idea how much I want you right now?” Sam asks as his hand slips up your inner thigh, finding the heat beneath your panties far quicker than you’d expected. “You’re beautiful like this, you know that, (Y/N)?” There was no building up to it, he was just there, slipping his hand beneath them to gently slide his fingers between your folds before they hook at your clit, getting another gasp from you as you fist the sheets. Sam just grins up at you, loving how utterly scandalized you looked beneath him, “Who are you this wet for, sweetheart?”

“For you, Sam,” you manage, licking your lips as your eyes look down at him when he hooks his thumbs into the band of your panties, “Only for you.” The blush covering your cheeks was a forest fire. The only way to stop it was to let it burn itself out at this point.

“I love what you picked,” Sam hums as his kisses reach your bikini line, placing a final kiss on your hip before he chuckles, “you’ll have to wear them for me next time.” You feel your heart stutter at the realization that there’s going to be a next time. That Sam already wants to do this again with you. “Lift your hips for me,” Sam breathes, quick and low and you obey immediately. He has your panties down your legs and thrown off the side of the bed in a blink.

Just as quickly, he’s touching you and it’s new and foreign and wonderful all at once.  _Sam_  touching you is much different than touching yourself, you realize. His hands are so much bigger than your own, his body a welcome weight above your own as his own little breaths fan against the space where your thigh met your pelvis. Sam’s fingers are longer and more intimidating as he rubs them against your clit, your own wetness lubricating them as his eyes drink you in. You try to muffle your moans with the back of your hand, unable to look down at what he was doing to you as you practically went crazy at the fact that  _this_  was happening.

“I want to hear you,” is all Sam says before his mouth replaces his fingers and suddenly you’re unable to keep your moans hidden by your hand anymore as it immediately shoots to his bare shoulders, grabbing him in surprise. There’s not a single warning as the vibrations of his laughter at your reaction shoot what you could swear was electricity through your body. Your thighs reflexively close on the sides of his face, the stubble on his cheeks scratching them as his hands wrap around your thighs to hold your core into him when he devoured you.

“Sam!” you gasp out, shocked but not telling him to stop as his tongue rubs against your clit. You could hardly believe that he was so embarrassingly close to you. You hadn’t expected him to eat you out, but there he was. Sam Winchester between your thighs and holding your hips into the mattress of his bed as you squirmed beneath the torture of his tongue. Sam hums against your core and it takes you a second to realize he had just moaned, the vibrations adding to the pattern of his technique and scattering your thoughts in the best way.

Your hips move into his face instinctively as he looks up at you through lidded eyes, his tongue feeling like it was lighting your whole body on fire. He lets go of one of his hands’ grip on your thigh and in an instant, you feel him easing a finger between your folds and into you. Your breathing halts as it enters you, causing a higher-pitched moan to leave you when you do finally exhale as he’s knuckle-deep within you.

“O-Oh, Sam,” you turn your head sideways and into the comforter as you mewl out his name, the sound spurring him onwards as he begins to pump the finger into you, dragging torturously slowly against your inner walls before Sam decides on a steady pace that has your toes curling in a matter of seconds in combination with his lips against your clit. The more he teases, the wetter you get until it allows him a second finger, which he gently scissors within you as gasps and moans sputter from you. You were hopelessly desperate, unable to keep yourself from mewling your pleasure into the comforter as Sam worked you over from the inside out. “Sam, I’m so close— You’re going to make me—” you gasp as you feel your breathing pick up, the fire in your abdomen threatening to burn you to ashes with each stroke of his fingers against you.

Sam leans back only to urge you, voice hoarse and needy, “Cum for me, then. Do it, sweetheart.”

In a matter of seconds, Sam’s fingers and the sheer, throaty  _need_  in his voice has you falling over the edge. Your throat catches your voice as your whole body tenses, mouth opened in a silent cry when your breathing hitches and Sam doesn’t stop, coaxing out your orgasm with the curl of his fingers within you.

Sam looks right proud of himself when he sits up with a grin, his fingers slipping out of you easily in the wake of your orgasm. With lidded eyes, you watch, panting, as he licks his fingers clean of you. Your thighs find themselves resting on top of his as he kneels on the bed, his jeans a rough contrast to your smooth skin. In the time you take to admire him, your eyes travel down his bare chest, following the faint trail of hair that disappears into the waist of his jeans to finally land on the bulge straining against the pocket.

A spark of nervousness travels through you.  _That_  was supposed to go inside of you? It was intimidating, to say the least, but that spark of fear is accompanied by excitement. Anticipation. There was no denying you  _wanted_  him.

“Did you enjoy yourself, beautiful? You sure looked like you did from where I was sitting,” Sam teases, making you roll your eyes as he grins in pride, his eyes roaming you just as much as yours had roamed him.

Catching him off-guard, you pull him down only to roll the two of you over so you were on top, “I think it’s high time to take those jeans off, cocky.”

Sam barks out a laugh, looking up at you in amusement as your hands go to the button of his jeans, making quick work of both it and the zipper, “Whatever you want, bossy.”

“I love you,” you grin before leaning over him to press your lips into his, Sam’s hand comes to your jaw, cupping it as he kisses you back just as fervently.

When you break the kiss to trail your lips down his jaw and towards that beautiful neck of his, Sam hums happily, “I love you, too.” With a lift of his hips and a little effort on your part, you get his jeans down far enough for him to kick them the rest of the way off along with his boxers. Sam was fully hard and large, but you’d expected as much considering his height. That didn’t make him any less intimidating, though.

“We’ll go slow, okay? You can take it how you want it,” Sam assures you, reading the slight worry on your face for what it was as you took in the sight of him.

“Can I ride you?” you ask, thinking that will give you the most control over yourself as you move towards him with the intent to straddle him. Sam lets out a disbelieving chuckle, causing you to ask, “What?”

“Sorry, you just— it was kind of adorably sexy the way you asked that just now,” Sam licks his lips, pulling his bottom one between his teeth as he grins lopsidedly at you, thoroughly enjoying the blush that had gotten from you. He motions for you to come closer, urging, “Come here. You can ride me if you’d like.” That only makes you blush darker, but you do as he says and when you’re within his reach he pulls you against his chest, your arm draped over his shoulder as his hands find your ass. Leaning into Sam, he feels so warm flush against you, his bare chest against your own naked skin. You feel the rumble in his chest when he coaxes the nervousness from you with, “Ride me. Don’t overthink it.”

“Sam, stop talking,” you breathe against him as you capture his lips in a kiss, effectively silencing him. You feel his length brush against your inner thigh as you reach down to give him a few experimental strokes, feeling the weight of him in your hand and tasting the groans you get from him in response to your hand finally giving him some much-needed attention. Sam swallows your moans as you position him at your entrance, his hands massaging your ass as you slowly sink down at him at your own speed. That speed just happened to be  _slow_. You went so painfully slowly that he gasped against you, breaking from the kiss as you both forgot about it, too immersed in the pleasure and slow sink of your hips down to meet his. 

“You’re so big, Sam,” you gasp, nestling your nose into the crook of his neck as you gripped his shoulders, clinging to him as you moved your hips in an effort to take him slowly, knowing you couldn’t do it faster than this. Sam’s heart was thundering against his chest, just as fast as yours, his breathing ragged as he clung to you just as much as you clung to him.

“So tight,” is all Sam can gasp before he groans out your name in a plea, “(Y/N)… please.  _Please_.”

“Oh,  _God_ ,” you shakily whimper into his skin as you place absentminded kisses against his skin when you bottom out, lifting up slowly only to smoothly sink back down onto him, feeling his grip on your flesh tighten as he holds on for just the same reason as you were. You were losing your minds in those first few moments, too scared to move too fast but  _needing_  to. The second time is quicker, more confident as you rise up to come back down in a much smoother rhythm that takes your breath away, “Sam—!”

He chokes out, “Go faster, (Y/N)!”

You do just that with each time your impale yourself upon him, your speed increasing with your confidence as you relish in this completely new feeling. You’d never felt so full before, so warm with Sam inside of you. He completely envelops you, guiding your thrusts to meet a pace you both set with his hands on your ass until he simply has to grab something other than your flesh.

One of Sam’s hands fly to your hair as he moans against your neck, pulling gently at your hair and causing a surprised gasp to come from you as you claw at his back. Head thrown back in a moan, you give Sam access to your neck as he pulls at your hair, his hips rocking into you as best he could with you straddling his lap like you were.

“(Y/N), oh my god, (Y/N),” he breathes against your neck in the middle of moans and open-mouthed kisses he left there as your speed picked up.

A single whimper of, “ _Faster, Sam,_ ” escapes your throat hoarsely as you both work each other towards orgasm, unable to hold out as the muscles in your thighs grow sore from the repetitive movements, but the aid of his arms keep you upright even when you think you can’t go on anymore. Even when you think that you’re at your breaking point, Sam keeps you to him.

It’s his whispers that do it for you. The sound of his throaty promises and needy begging in your ear for you to just make him cum already kill you. Toss you over the edge and into the oblivion of your orgasm with such force that you swear you can’t keep riding him the way you were. You almost worry for a split second as you rode out your own mind-blowing orgasm that Sam wasn’t going to reach his, but as you reach your peak, you hear him gasp out your name, his teeth sinking gently into your shoulder as he moans there, the sound muffled by you before you feel him cum inside of you.

The two of you just hold onto each other, basking in the afterglow as you pant, sweaty and spent, into each other. Sam whispers sweet things as you kiss along his collarbone, rocking softly against you before he inevitably pulls out.

Sam keeps you holding to him as he leans back on the bed and you roll slightly to the side, a wide grin spreading on your face when he asks after kissing your forehead, “How was that for your first time, huh, sweetheart?”

“Makes me want to have a second time,” you admit, getting a chuckle in response before he begins kissing down your neck again.

“Good, because there’s  _definitely_  going to be a second time,” Sam chuckles, kissing against your chest as his hands smooth down your skin, “and a third,” Sam kisses between your breasts with a grin, “and a fourth,” another kiss, “and a fifth…” Sam leans back, hair dangling down and shading his face slightly when he grins down at you with a smile that was blinding, teasing, “Lucky you, huh?”

You can’t stop your giggles as his lips connect with yours before he continues his mission down your chest, looking up at the ceiling of his room and wondering to yourself just how you had lucked out with this man.


End file.
